monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Agnaktor/Jagdhilfe
Agnaktor-Jagdhilfe Bitte berücksichtigt hier, dass eventuelle neue Tricks beim Übergang von der Hoch- zur G-Klasse NICHT beinhaltet sind, falls welche vorhanden sind. Dies wird dann später noch nachgereicht. Ebenso werden weitere Verlinkungen und Bilder etc. nachgereicht. Stärken/Schwächen Eine seiner wohl größten Stärken ist sein mit der Zeit aushärtender Lavapanzer. Um diese Rüstung zu brechen, muss man an den jeweiligen Stellen so oft zuschlagen/abschießen, bis diese von ihm entfernt ist. Anders als zum Beispiel bei einem Barroth, der seinen abgeschlagenen Schlamm immer neu ersetzen kann, kann der Agnaktor seine Lava NICHT erneuern. Die Lava kann man an Folgenden Teilen des Agnaktor entfernen: Schnabel Brust Rücken Alle 4 Klauen Schweif (abtrennbar) Die wohl einzig wirkliche Schwachstelle ist sein Schnabel, wobei man viel Schaden auch an seinem Bauch austeilen kann. Dieser ist nur wirklich angreifbar, wenn er auf dem Boden liegt (passiert meist bei Entfernen der Lava an einer Klaue und dann nach gewissem Schaden auf den Klauen). Kampftechniken (nach Waffe geordnet) Hier werde ich erst noch alle Waffen an ihm austesten müssen. Fehlende Waffen-Kampftechniken werde ich später noch hinzufügen. Bei den Armbrüsten werde ich mir eine Technik für beide überlegen, da vermutlich nur geringe Abweichungen bis keine zu sehen sein werden. Stark empfohlen sind hier Eis- oder Schleim-Waffen. Gegen Wasser ist er auch noch recht anfällig. Grundsätzlich bei schneidenden Waffen sollte man immer zuerst die Lava vom Schweif entfernen und diesen gleich abtrennen, da er den Angriffsradius des Agnaktor erhöht. Daher werde ich bei diesen Waffen die Technik direkt danach beginnen. Großschwert: Zuerst auf die Brust zielen, da diese bei einem Bodyslam zu Verbrennungen führen kann. Aufgrund dessen, dass man mit dem Großschwert nicht all zu schnell ist und man nah an seinem Körper steht, hat die Zerstörung der Brustlava Priorität. Sobald die Brust bearbeitet wurde, empfiehlt es sich, auf die Klauen zu zielen. Durch das darauffolgende seitliche liegen und dem Radius einer Großschwertes kann man während er zappelt dem Kopf 1 - 2 Schläge zufügen, um diesen dann in Kombination hierzu zu beschädigen. Dies bei allen Klauen machen, dann sollte das im Regelfall genügen. Der Rücken ist praktisch nur mit dem Vorwärtshieb angreifbar, da man mit den anderen Schlägen immer die Klauen trifft. einige gezielte Hiebe also, und die Rüstung ist vollständig gebrochen Wenn die Lava komplett entfernt wurde, hält er generell nur noch recht wenig aus, bis er schlussendlich weghumpelt und kurz vor der Erlegung steht. Tipp zum Finale: Warten, bis er einschläft und mit voll geschliffener Klinge auf seinen Schnabel zielen. Langschwert: Mit dem Langschwert ist man um einiges wendiger, jedoch verfällt hierfür der Block. Ausweichschritte sollten schnell und präzise sein, da er besonders in der Wut-Phase sehr gerne böse Kombi hinlegt. Auch hier gilt zuerst die Brust zu eliminieren, gefolgt von den Klauen in Kombination mit dem Kopf. Der Rücken ist hier auch durch den Stich und Aufwärtshieb möglich zu beschädigen. Ansonsten gibt es keine Unterschiede zum Großschwert. Schild&Schwert: Eine Kombination aus Schnelligkeit und Blockmöglichkeit. Wundervoll! Wenn nur die Kraft dafür nicht so leiden würde... Selbiges Prinzip vom Zerstörungsvorgang wie auch bei den oben genannten Klingenwaffen. Nach der Zerstörung alles Lavastellen empfiehlt sich hier jedoch das Anvisieren der Brust, da man mit dem S&S hier recht guten Schaden anrichtet. Doppelschwert: Große Kraft durch schnelle Kombos. Doch leider genau die können einem zum Verhängnis werden! Bei einem Agnaktor sollte man auf andauernde Kombo-Salven verzichten, da sie einen Bewegungsunfähig machen. Der Agnaktor ist recht groß geraten und hat somit durch seine Größe einen breiten Angriffsradius, welcher bei so extremen Nahkampfwaffen gefährlich werden können. Kombos einsetzen ist gut, aber spätestens in der Wut-Phase sollte man auf einzelne Angriffe ausweichen. Zerstörungsprinzip wie zuvor. Gegen Ende eher auf die Klauen zielen, da man ihn somit zum Liegen bringt und in eine schwache Stelle (Bauch) metzeln kann: (: Hammer: Wuchtig, gewaltig, zermalmen. Nur ein paar Stichworte für den Hammer. Hier ist der voll geladene Angriff mit der R-Taste sehr empfahlenswert, um die Lava zu entfernen, besonders im Klauen/Körper-Bereich. Dieser Angriff wird generell aul Hauptangriff vieler Jäger eingesetzt, doch sollte man auch die immense Kraft der X-Kombo nicht verachten. Schlag - Schlag - Schwung! diese Kombo lässt sowohl schnelle und starke Hiebe gegen das Monster zu, als auch eine Ausweichmöglichkeit zwischen den Schlägen. Bei niedriger Feuerverteidigung ist von der Wichtigkeit her wieder die Brust zuerst abschlagen empfehlenswert. Bei geübter Hand sollte man danach den Kopf anvisieren, ansonsten auf die Klauen/Kopf zielen. Jagdhorn: Durch die Fähigkeiten des Notenspiels kann man die teilweise langsamen Angriffe ausgleichen. Wenn man die Handhabung des Jagdhorns ein wenig geübt hat, sollte man sich auf den Kopf konzentrieren, solange man nicht unbedingt eine Klaue braucht. Hier wird der meiste Schaten ausgeteilt, der Agnaktor zuckt am Öftesten zusammen und durch andauernde Schmetterangriffe auf den Kopf kann er betäubt werden, was weitere leichteTreffer auf ihn zur Folge hat. Falls man jedoch zu selten treffen sollte am Kopf, empfehle ich auf den Körper selbst zu hämmern, hier erwischt man auch die Klauen und den Rücken, der auch relativ viel Schaden abbekommt. Lanze: Bei der Lanze ist es sehr fein, wenn der Agnaktor sich nicht zu viel von einem wegbewegt, da man sonst (gleich wie mit der Gewehrlanze) die Zug-und-Schlag-Methode machen muss. Angreifen, einstecken, Angreifen... Aber das ist nur bedingt schlimm. Hier empfehle ich, sich hauptsächlich auf die Klauen/den Körper zu konzentrieren, da der Kopf durch seine Wendigkeit nicht sehr leicht zu treffen ist. Vorteil gegenüber der Gewehrlanze ist, dass man hier 3 mal in eine Richtung ausweichen kann, statt nur 1 mal. Im Kampfgeschehen selbst gibt es 2 Methoden. Wenn man mit (Mega)Sprintsäften unterwegs ist, kann man die andauernde Ausdauer dazu benutzen, die Angriffe stur abzublocken, um direkt danach anzugreifen, ohne die Waffe groß einstecken zu müssen. Ist man jedoch ohne diese unterwegs, so sollte man zumindest bei den Eingrabungsattacken (sofern die Ausdauer nicht mindestens auf Faktor 125 ist) eher normal rumlaufen und zur Not springen. Gewehrlanze: Einmal wie die Festung fühlen, die gegen den Lao-Shan wirkt... Das ist nun möglich dank dieser tragbaren Version davon! Hier sind sehr große Kräfte am Werk, mit denen man gut austeilen kann und auch bei starken Angriffen dank Block standhaft bleibt. Nur ist man damit sehr, sehr langsam. Generell bei Gewehrlanzen ziehe ich persönlich die Zug-und-Schlag-Methode vor. Das heißt, man rennt zu dem Monster mit der Waffe auf dem Rücken, zielt ein wenig und sticht auf die Zielstelle ein. Sollte ein Direkter Angriff auf euch folgen, kann man diese praktisch alle Blocken, ohne groß herumgeschubst zu werden. Der Strahl ist ohne die Fähigkeit Blockverstärker NICHT Blockbar!!! Da seine direkten Angriffe ihn nicht weit weg bringen, kann man mit gezogener Waffe hinterher. Wyvern-Feuer stets einsetzen bei Möglichkeit. Hier hat die Brust weniger Priorität, da man verdammt schnell in Blockstellung gehen kann mit der Gewehrlanze, doch man sollte sie nicht unzerstört lassen. Auch sonst wieder dasselbe Prinzip wie bei den schneidenden Waffen. Tipp für das Finale: Wenn ihr merkt, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr lange aushält und ihr könnt das Wyvern-Feuer einsetzen, dann wartet bis er schläft, um ihm einen Wecker der Extraklasse zukommen zu lassen. Morph-Axt: Dank der Kraft der Morph-Axt, werden starke Hiebe relativ schnell ausgeteilt, besonders um Morph-Modus. Wenn man genug Fallen dabei hat, kann man auch sehr oft die Entladung benutzen, die eine nicht zu verachtende Wucht hat. Mit der Entladung zielt man am Besten auf den Körper, damit die Schlussexplosion auch am ehesten trifft. Hier kann man sich auf die Klauen konzentrieren, da man im Axt-Modus eine ziemliche Reichweite beim Zuschlagen besitzt und sich somit nicht sehr von der Brust gefährdet fühlen muss. Wenn man ihn dann zum Liegen gebracht hat, kann man zusätzlich eine Entladung durchführen, was eine recht schnelle Zerstörung des Rückens zulässt. Sonst gibt es hier nicht viel zu sagen. Leichte/Schwere Armbrust: Bei der schweren Armbrust ist das Hockfeuer sehr praktisch und zugleich auch sehr umständlich. Man fängt hier die leichten Angriffe ab und zuckt nicht ein Stück zusammen, doch man wird auch komplett unbeweglich. Sich aus dieser Hockposition zu lösen kostet ein wenig Zeit und sorgt gern für vermeidbare Treffer. Dies kann in Kombination mit niedriger Verteidigung schnell zu extremem Trankverbrauch führen. Was jedoch ein sehr, sehr großes Plus ist, ist der anbringbare Schild. Durch diesen Schild hat man genau dieselben Blockmöglichkeiten wie mit einer Lanze, einem Großschwert, etc. Solange man noch unerfahren mit der Handhabung der schweren Armbrust ist, empfehle ich stark erst mit dem Schild zu üben, um dann mit der Zeit die eingeschränkte Wendigkeit einschätzen zu können. Treffer wird es immer geben, jedoch immer seltener. Wenn man dann geübter Schütze ist und die G-Stufe erreicht hat, kann man auch den Begrenzer bei Armbrüsten der Seltenheit 6 und höher entfernen. Dies hat zur Folge, dass man weit mehr Schaden austeilt und alle Munitionsarten gleichzeitig nachladen kann (habe noch nicht rausgefunden, wie genau), jedoch verzichtet man so auf das Hockfeuer. Der Kampf an sich kann entweder recht schnell gehen, oder sich in die Länge ziehen. Wichtig ist, eine Armbrust mit Wasser/Frost S-Möglichkeit zu wählen, die richtige Munition verkürzt die Kampfzeit mehr, als man vielleicht denkt. Optimal wäre speziell durch die Größe von Agnaktor, wenn man Streu S Stufe 2 schießen könnte, diese Munition explodiert und streut 4 weitere kleine Bömbchen in der Nähe aus, was sich zu einem Schaden auf praktisch allen Teilen von ihm ausdehnt. Man kann bis zu 53 Schuss von diesen mitnehmen, wenn man noch 50 Stück zur Nachkombination mitnimmt. Hier sollte man aber eine sichere und Schnelle Hand haben (speziell 3DS-Version) da durch die ständige Kombination nicht gerannt/ausgewichen werden kann. Sonst bleibt nicht viel zu sagen. Egal welche Munitionsart ihr verwendet, Zielt am Besten auf den Körper, dann trefft ihr am wahrscheinlichsten. Geübte Armbrustschützen können auch den Kopf anvisieren mit Crag s Schüssen, da so eine Betäubung hervorgerufen werden kann. Bei der leichten Armbrust ist von Vorteil, dass man sich besser bewegen kann, jedoch an Kraft einbüßt. Durch meist kürzere Nachladezeiten wird sich dies aber nur wenig auf das Kampfgeschehen auswirken. Hier gilt dasselbe wie bei der schweren Version. am Besten auf den Körper zielen und dabei mit explosiven Geschossen oder Wasser/Frost S auf den Körper zielen. Wenn ihr die richtigen Munitionsarten dabeihabt, ist das Jagen doppelt scho schön. ;) Bogen: Der Bogen ist eine exzellente Wahl im Kampf gegen den Agnaktor. Noch besser, wenn der Bogen den Spezialschuss Explosion hat, denn dann kann die Lava noch so hart werden, der Schaden geht durch! Grundsätzlich kämpfe ich fast nur mit Explosionsbögen, daher kann ich auch nur speziell über deren Gebrauch schreiben. Das Prinzip ist recht einfach hier: auf den Körper zielen und FEUER! Die Explosion ist recht weitreichend und zerstört mit ein wenig Übung auch alle Körperteile des Agnaktors. Tipp zum Finale: Wenn Kraftbeschichtungen einsetzbar sind mit dem Bogen, behaltet eine auf und verwendet sie, sobald der Agnaktor eingeschlafen ist. Nützliche Items *Bei niedriger Verteidigung evtl einen Maxi-Trank *Schallbombe (benutzbar bei der Hechtrolle) *Fassbomben L(+) in Kombination mit einer Schockfalle oder einer Fallgrube *Nullbeeren bei schwacher Feuerverteidigung (oder man zu faul ist um 3 mal zu Rollen) ;P Fundort Der Agnaktor ist bei Questannahme stets zu Beginn im Feld Nr. 7 im Vulkan aufzufinden. Auch wenn man die Vorratsbox zuerst plündern sollte, hat man im Normalfall genug Zeit, um ihn dort noch zu treffen. Attacken Der Agnaktor hat doch Recht viele und andauernde Angriffe in petto. Dazu zählen: Schnelles Schlurfen: Er lauft schnell auf einen zu. Dies ist kein Direkter Angriff, doch zieht es gering Leben ab, worauf meist ein direkter Angriff folgt. Rasendes Rutschen: Agnaktor geht sehr schnell ein paar Schritte zurück und sammelt Kraft, um gezielt auf einen Jäger zuzuschnellen. (Sehr zielgenau bei Unaufmerksamkeit). Eigenen Erfahrungen nach kann man dem Angriff sehr gut ausweichen, indem man ihn zielen lässt und sobald er losschießt eine 180 Grad-Drehung macht und dorthin rennt. Beispiel: Kamerasicht zu ihm, ihr rennt links. Er schießt los, Drehung nach Rechts und weiterrennen. Rennt AUF KEINEN FALL direkt von ihm Weg, da er doch relativ weit nachrutscht, was euch genausoviel Schaden zufügt. Einrollen: Ein sehr verbreiteter Standartangriff bei den Leviathanen. Er rollt sich ein (Angriff mit dem Kopf) und spickt dann seinen Schweif Peitschenartig von seinem Körper. Hier sollte man noch beachten, dass wenn aktive, flüssige Lava noch an seinem Schweif klebt, diese auch bei niedriger Feuerabwehr einen Verbrennungsstatus hervorrufen kann. Ein sehr guter Platz um diesen Angriff in direkter Nähe auszuweichen, ist zwischen den beiden linken Klauen (von ihm aus gesehen) oder direkt zwischen Brust und der linken Vorderen Klaue zu stehen. So kann man unbeschwert weiter angreifen. Feuerstrahl: Der Agnaktor schnappt ein paar mal mit seinem Schnabel, gefolgt von einem starken Feuerstrahl mit extremer Länge. Der Verbrennungsfaktor ist dabei sehr hoch. In der Hochklasse kann er (ähnlich wie der Gravios) einen seitlichen Strahl abfeuern, jedoch mit Unterschieden. Bei dem seitlichen Strahl Schießt er mit einem sehr steilen Winkel geradeaus nach oben, dann senkt er seinen Kopf und dreht sich IMMER zu seiner Rechten Seite, bis nach hinten zum Schweif! Vorsicht! Direkt an seinem Körper stehen hilft nur sehr selten! Sollte er in einer Ermüdungs-Phase sein, kann er den Strahl NICHT abfeuern. Jägerhatz: Der Agnaktor fängt Huhnähnlich an vom Boden zu picken. Dies folg entweder 1 mal oder bis zu 4 mal in gerader Linie. Hier ist zu beachten , einen gewissen Bastand zum Kopf zu halten, da der Aufprall des Kopfes in den Boden minimale Lavaexplosionen hervorruft, die euch wegfliegen lassen. Auch bei seinen Klauen bekommt man während des Angriffs leichten Schaden ab. Bodyslam: Er setzt zu einem gewichtigen Bodyslam an, der bei noch vorhandener flüssiger Lava an seiner Brust zu mittleren Verbrennungen führen kann. Bebenradius ist relativ Groß. Bodycheck: Auch ein sehr bekannter Angriff der Leviathane. Der Agnaktor stellt sich seitlich zu euch und rammt mit ganzer Kraft in eure Richtung. Schnappen: Schnipp, Schnapp! Zwei mal kurz schlangenartig nach vorne. Leichter Schaden. Eingraben: Ähnlich dem Schlurfen kein Angriff an sich, doch die Einleitung für einen bis einigen Angriffen. Mittlere Verbrennung. Ab und zu schießt er direkt nach dem Eingraben wieder heraus. Dachschuss: Diese Art von Angriff kann er nur in 2 Feldern im Vulkan vollziehen. Nr.7 und Nr. 10 (Schlafplatz). Agnaktor schießt Vom Boden direkt in die Decke, danach kommt er relativ in 45°-Winkel wieder in den Boden geschossen. Dieser Zwischenangriff trifft recht selten, solange man in Bewegung bleibt. Lava-Hai: Nach dem Eingraben holt er sehr kurz Anlauf und er schnellt mit seiner Rückenflosse über dem Boden direkt zu euch. Kann ab und zu sehr gut zielen damit. Danach taucht er ab und kann diesen Angriff bis zu 7 mal wiederholen. Dies kann er auch in Kombination mit der "Hechtrolle" einsetzen. Hechtrolle: Ohne wirkliche Vorwarnung schießt er Aus dem Boden und rotiert dabei um seine eigene Achse. Schneller Angriff, besonders in der Wut-Phase recht gefährlich. Eigenen Erfahrungen nach ist es hier sehr zu empfehlen, stets nach Rechts auszuweichen, da euch sonst die Rückenflosse erfassen kann. Man sollte hier auch AUF KEINEN FALL bei der ersten Hechtrolle gleich aus Panik einen Hechtsprung zum Ausweichen machen, da er sonst mit der zweiten Rolle ziemlich sicher trifft, was meist auch einen Treffer bei der Vierten Rolle zur Folge hat. Dieser Angriff ist wie oben erwähnt auch manchmal in Kombination mit dem Lava-Hai bis zu 7 mal wiederholbar. Feuerstrahl (steil): Meist direkt nach dem Eingraben oder nach dem Vierten Bodenangriff (siehe oben) gräbt er sich mit seinem Körper bis zur Hälfte raus und feuert einen sehr steilen Feuerstrahl ab. Dieser ist zwar genauso stark wieder der "normale", doch auch genauso leicht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Strahl geht hier jedoch in einem sehr engen Radius um seinen Körper. Direkt bei seiner Brust/Klaue stehen ist ein sicherer Ort oder im mittleren Abstand zu ihm. ACHTUNG! Beim Ausdrehen des steilen Strahls macht er nach einer Dreivierteldrehung einen flachen Abgang! Der Strahl wirkt kurz auch über eine lange Gerade auf dem Boden! Feuerstrahl (flach): Im Gegensatz zum steilen Strahl setzt der Agnaktor diesen hier direkt flach an und zieht diesen auch Kreisförmig über den Boden. Davor distanziert er sich recht weit von euch, damit er euch auch treffen kann. Man kann hier entweder wieder direkt bei ihm stehen (sofern man es rechtzeitig zu ihm schafft) oder um sein Leben springen. Kategorie:Jagdhilfe